Verve Adams
Verve Adams is a former Dark Mage formerly under the employ of Jason Gaebolg, working alongside Julius Kaizar to assassinate Aether Cade. Along with Julius and Jason, he attacked Aether Cade's island in order to kill him during Dragon Gunfire's S-Class Promotional Trial in X793. He later joined Underworld after being freed by Pluto Morior from prison. He later betrayed the guild however, and ended up assisting the Ishgar Forces in the Bellona Alliance War. At the end of the war he joined Dragon Gunfire's Spartoi Program. Appearance Verve has spiky, blonde hair that makes horn shapes on his head, gold eyes with a strange cross pupil, and light skin. He wears a golden jacket with a circle pattern on the shoulders, fingerless gloves, golden sandals, a black headband with a metal forehead protector with a leaf pattern, and a black jumpsuit with a golden circle over his stomach and markings around his neck. When exerting his magical energy his clothes and skin glow. Personality Verve doesn't really care much for anything, but is loyal to his associates. He's not the kind of person to be overconfident, but can tell when his opponents are at a disadvantage. He does attempt to keep people from getting harmed however, as although he's a Dark Mage, he cares for the lives of others. Synopsis Dragon Gunfire's Promotional Trial: A Battle of Strength and Wit Underworld's Winter March Darkness vs Darkness Magic and Abilities Qui: Verve is capable of manipulating his magical energy to attack enemies. This form of magic is generally used to surge his magical energy through his opponents to damage them internally. He can also blast them with ranged attacks for the same effects. Carefully molded however it can also deal external damage. Verve is even capable of sending his Qui through multiple opponents as long as they're in contact with the same object, or each other. Verve's Qui is much more powerful than normal, as his magical energy is considered pure. This makes his Qui gold instead of blue. His magical energy can be molded to do all sorts of things. He can create weapons, fly, bypass physical defenses for internal damage, and sense the life force, magical energy, or curse power of others. He can even use his Qui in order to breath in a vacuum by replacing the oxygen, and can use his Qui as a heat source to keep warm, and melt objects. This only works temporarily however, as it drains his magical reserves over time. No matter where he is, Verve's Qui can help him maintain homeostasis. By him channeling his magic through his attacks, he managed to injure Chase Grimsted, despite dealing minimal external damage. Overall, Verve's Qui is considered the strongest of all users of this skill. * Golden Shuriken: Verve moulds his magical energy into a giant shuriken that he throws at his opponent. This deals external damage, but if blocked it can change to internal damage at Verve's command. It has immense cutting power, acting as a saw blade. He can also create multiple shuriken using his Power Arms. This spell defeated Walter King in one blow. * Power Arms: Verve moulds his magical energy in several (up to six) arms. These arms are very durable and strong, capable of lifting incredibly heavy objects, and dealing great damage to adversaries. Verve also uses them as extra hands for casting his spells, increasing the number and deadliness of his other attacks. * God Spheres: Verve creates several spheres of his magical energy and throws them at his opponent in rapid succession. They feel like being struck in succession by several cannonballs. He can also create just one that that can drill into his opponents, or press it into them with his Power Arms. Often Verve will have the spheres trail behind him in midair, waiting to be used. * Qui Cannon: Verve molds his Qui into a sphere, using either his regular arms or his Power Arms in order to increase their strength and power, and then fires a large blast of his Qui from the sphere. The damage this spell can do is internal and external, as it can even set off a large explosion. Expert Weapon Specialist: Verve has excellent usage with his two staves and his shuriken. He wields them with incredible speed and precision. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Even without any weapons or magic, Verve has no trouble facing powerful opponents in close combat. His fighting style mainly revolves around dealing fast blows and evading attacks to avoid punishment. He managed to defeat an injured William Mercury in one kick. Enhanced Durability: Verve has great durability. He managed to take a multitude of attacks from Chase Grimsted's Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. Immense Speed: Verve is incredibly fast. With some assistance using his Qui, Verve can keep up with a High Speed user in terms of speed, allowing him to unleash devastating and quick blows in rapid succession. His speed was great enough for him to swiftly outmaneuver and defeat Walter King, and an injured William Mercury, on top of him matching Chase Grimsted in speed. Immense Magic Power: Verve's immense reserves of magical power stems from his pure magical energy. As his magic is pure, it is a lot more potent then normal magical energy, increasing the effectiveness of his power. He was strong enough to defeat Walter King and a weakened William Harrison one after the other, and then face off against Chase Grimsted in an even battle. Equipment Staves: Verve uses two staves that he can channel his magical energy through. They're also very durable and deal great blunt damage when used by themselves. Shuriken: Verve uses multiple three-pronged shuriken that he can use to hold his magical energy in. They can either deal explosive damage by blowing up from a swelling of magical energy, or simply internal damage through Verve's usage of Qui, and by him impaling them with it. He can even do both one after the other, but the explosive damage would be lessened. Trivia Verve's appearance is based off of the Six Paths Sage Mode of Naruto from Naruto. Verve's last name comes from William Adams, a foreign born samurai. Category:Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member